loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuru
Mitsuru is a character from the anime Darling in the Franxx. He is the stamen pilot of the Genstria with Kokoro. He was partnered with Ikuno but is now partners with Kokoro. Personality Prideful and somewhat cynical who hates pity and doesn’t trust others, Mitsuru was a loner who often had little to no use for his comrades and speaking harshly towards them, especially Hiro, who supposedly broke a childhood promise. However, after he learns it wasn’t Hiro’s fault, he becomes more mature and kind. Love Interest Kokoro Mitsuru and Kokoro have known each other since childhood when they were growing up in the Garden but barely knew each other. When they are 14-years-old, they are assigned to Plantation 13 and placed on Squad 13 together. At first, they didn’t talk to each other much due to seemingly having nothing in common; Mitsuru was a loner who kept his distance from others and had little to nothing to do with his comrades, whereas Kokoro was friendly and got along well with her comrades. However, it didn’t take Kokoro long to see there was something wrong with Mitsuru when he attempts tonpilot Strelizia with Zero Two out of desperation to prove he is a better pilot than Hiro and is left traumatized. From then onwards, they would have occasional walk-ins in the greenhouse. Initially, Mitsuru speaks bluntly and harshly towards Kokoro when they did interact. During their first meeting in the greenhouse, Kokoro offers to give him advice for his problems and admits she admires him for his honesty and how he never leans on others but he misinterprets her concern as pity and coldly rejects her, telling her to leave him alone. This worries Kokoro over how his grud against Hiro affects his mentality. During a trip to the beach, Mitsuru shows everyone an abandoned town he found and speaks harshly to Kokoro when she says she is sacred of the dark. However, he later saves her from falling debris when she wonders off on her own and he says he can’t always protect her. He notices she found a baby book but keeps quiet about it. During the Boys vs Girls conflict, they rendezvous in the greenhouse and she proceeds to tell him the names and meanings of the plants. She then asks him if he is alright with talking to her due to the fight. He calls it stupid and he wants nothing to do with it. She praises him for his bravery and how outspoken he is about his opinion. He then finds she kept the book but agrees to keep it a secret because he claims it has nothing to do with him, although this is considered a violation of regulations. When Mitsuru falls ill, Kokoro becomes concerned when she learns he underwent a risky injection to become a parasite and she is worried about him. Due to Mitsuru and Ikuno’s incompatibility, a partner shuffle is suggested for the squad. Driven by her desire to help Mitsuru, Kokoro breaks her partnership with Futoshi and volunteers to partner with Mitsuru, which surprises him and the others. Despite becoming official partners, he was indifferent towards the arrangement. In the greenhouse, she asks him why he thinks humans stopped having children because having a baby was the most natural thing in the past. He doesn’t care to know why and tells her to stop thinking of unnecessary things before asking her if she became his partner out of pity and she denies this. During a battle, Mitsuru became reckless and almost gets him and Kokoro killed. He then shuts down Genista and calls himself incompetent but she denies he is. She persuaded him to confess his difficulty in trusting others is rooted from Hiro seemingly breaking a childhood promise. Kokoro sympathizes with him but says she also broke a promise and hurt Futoshi, and doesn’t expect to be forgiven. To prove her trust in Mitsuru and that he can lean on others, she attempts to pilot Genista alone but he stops her. He asks her how she can trust him so much but she smiles in response and he smiles back, calling her ‘incredible’. Afterwards, he promises to Futoshi that he will protect Kokoro from now on. Gradually, Mitsuru begins to exhibit an interest in Kokoro. He asks her to cut his hair, which surprises her since the request came out of nowhere but she happily accepts when she sees his awkwardness. While she cites his hair, he confesses how guilty he feels for how badly he treated Hiro for something that wasn’t his fault. Kokoro praises him for resolving his problems and he praises her for his handiwork. In response, Kokoro impulsively kisses him, which caught him off guard and she apologizes before running away in embarrassment. Shortly after, they talk about their sadness about leaving Miltiteinn soon, but then Kokoro starts talking about how boys and girls can create a new life and she tries initiating sex with him. He is deeply confused and rebuffs her. Mitsuru later has a conversation with Hiro, who says Mitsuru wants to get to know Kokoro more because that’s what love means and Mitsuru realizes he is in love with her. Kokoro’s baby book is found by the 9’s and she admitts she wants to have a baby to leave behind a mark for the future before she dies, and she believes they can live a life other than piloting the FRANXX while she looks at Mitsuru. Later that night, Mitsuru finds Kokoro crying in one of the abandoned rooms after being berated by Alpha, and he comforts her. After declaring he only wants to make her happy, he passionately kisses her and they have sex for the first time. They begin secretly meeting in one of the abandoned rooms to spend their nights together. Shortly after, they decide to get married after Hiro tells them the meaning of marriage. During the wedding, they exchange vows and rings but before they can kiss, the 9’s lead an assault team to take the two away on the grounds that their relationship and the ceremony are considered dangerous to APE’s objectives. A couple of weeks later, they return to Squad 13 but have no recollection of the wedding or each other due to their memories being altered as punishment. Kokoro attempts to partner with Futoshi again but he insists she stay with Mitsuru. Both are confused and don’t remember any of the things their friends say happened between them. Mitsuru says he doesn’t believe he will develop feelings for her and she agrees. They take off their wedding rings and it becomes apparent they want nothing to do with each other. Kokoro starts to become sick but both don’t know the cause. They agree to pilot Genista together and do very well at first. However, when Mitsuru compliments Kokoro, he initially calls her bybher code number and then her name, which causes him a painful flash in the head. Kokoro asks what is wrong and calls him by his name, which makes her feel the same pain. They are fear-stricken when they realize the pain is caused by saying each other’s name and they stop fighting for a while. After the battle, Kokoro becomes more ill and Mitsuru is deeply concerned for her although he hesitates to help her as she continues to keep her distance from him. When Kokoro discovers she is pregnant with Mitsuru’s child, she is given the choice to have an abortion or keep the baby. She is distraught at having lost her purpose in life as a parasite and doesnt know which choice is the right one. Mitsuru falls to the ground in shock after hearing the news and also struggles to make a decision, but he feels immensely guilty for causing Kokoro pain. He tries to see her but stops himself. After some deep thinking, Mitsuru resolves to support Kokoro no matter what and he decides he wants her to keep the baby. Because Kokoro’s pregnancy prevents her from piloting with the others to space, he decides to stay with her and reconcile with her, and he gives up being a FRANXX pilot so he can help Kokoro take care of their forthcoming child. When she questions him why he chose to stay with her, his response about the baby being his responsibility as well disatifies her and she says she doesn’t expect anything from him due to their memory loss. During a storm, he tries to get her to safety because it will be bad for her body but she breaks down that she feels useless now that she isn’t a parasite anymore. He decides to stay with her but she pleads for him to leave her alone and she doesn’t hold him responsible for the baby. He says he is not trying to be responsible but he wants to protect her and she has given him a reason to live: their baby. Although he thinks of himself as a weakling who doesn’t know what love is, he says he can keeping going if they are together and he will be there for her and the baby no matter what. He shows his ring and she asks why he still has it and why he calls her by her name even though it hurts him. He says they can start over even without their memories and her name is too important to him. She shows her ring and cries out to him, and they cry together and embrace. They then put their rings back on and hold hands. When Kokoro starts to show in her pregnancy, Mitsuru becomes overly protective of her and tries to be attentive to her as much as possible. While Kokoro appreciates his support, she says he worries too much. She later gives birth to a baby girl, whom they name Ai. When Ai is born, Mitsuru cries out of joy and Kokoro smiles happily at him. They gradually become closer to each other as they raise their daughter. After two years, they are shown to have officially married and have grown to deeply love each other. In the ten year timeskip, they are still happily married and have three children (Ai, a boy named Riku, and another girl named Hana), and they are expecting their fourth child. Trivia *Mitsuru is the first parasite to have fathered a child *He seems to have an interest in reading and it was he who picked his daughter’s name after finding it in a book about relationships and emotions. *There is a comic note in the Drama CD that Mitsuru had always been physically attracted to Kokoro due to him staring at her thighs. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Image Needed